


Springe

by Rosslyn_Sirry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosslyn_Sirry/pseuds/Rosslyn_Sirry
Summary: 一个圈套 愿者上钩





	Springe

*

格里莫十二号的广场从未如此压抑过。就连当年它的主人曾经是几位真正的布莱克时也没有这样。

风雨欲来，低沉的压在他头顶上的气息几乎让他喘不过气来。

哈利坐在早餐桌前，上面摆着一张报纸，正中间，是一条写着他的名字的新闻。那张会动的照片里巫师界最为知名的男人之一，满身光环的魔法部年轻单身汉，几年前拯救了全世界的麻瓜和巫师们的救世主，哈利·波特。

他被人拍到手正放在一个年轻女人的腰上。

更糟糕的是，两个人的背影前，面对着的是翻倒巷深处的一间不那么起眼，却很知名的酒吧。  
哈利有些坐立不安，当他抬起头，看到坐在他对面的男人的脸色时，那种局促变成了惊慌失措。

“嗯，西里斯，”他舔了舔干巴巴的嘴唇，从喉咙里挤出微弱的声音：“这是个误会。”

西里斯明显是在听着他说的话。但是他面无表情，灰眼睛低垂着，看着自己眼前的黑咖啡。好像里面有个漩涡能吸引他的目光。哈利有些不知道自己是应该继续说下去还是就此打住，他的双手绞在一起，难得地，紧张的像一坨一团糟的麻绳。

哈利吞了口唾沫。

他的确和那个与他一起同行被拍到的女人之间没有任何暧昧。年轻女人是去年刚进入傲罗司的实习生，金斯莱手下带的人。作为史上最年轻的傲罗司长（没有之一），哈利与所有的魔法部高官不同。他年轻，强大，相貌出众，成就斐然。救世主像黑夜里一盏散发着光亮的灯火，从四面八方吸引无数男巫女巫像飞蛾一样朝他扑来。

他相信西里斯也清楚这一点。因为他很少会为那些扑到他身上的流萤恼火。不如说，对于曾经年轻时同样备受追捧的西里斯来说，他眼高于顶，从来没把那些热烈地追捧哈利的男巫女巫们放在眼里过。

哈利很明白，对于这条新闻，他真正做错的地方在于，他因为这场任务彻夜不归，而之前没有和西里斯打过招呼。

他没有告诉西里斯自己去了哪，没有告诉他自己和谁一起，也没有说过什么时候回来。  
这才是他大错特错的地方。

 

“我对你的理由不感兴趣，”沉默片刻后，西里斯终于抬了一下眼皮。但是从眼睛里透露出的冰冷情绪让哈利觉得喉咙发紧。他竖起耳朵，听到他的手指轻轻地在桌子上敲了两下，哈利自动自觉地从椅子上站起。

这是他们俩之间的暗号，每次开始之前，只要西里斯用手指敲击桌面，哈利就知道他该做什么。  
敲一下，噤声。两下，到他身边来。三下……

他挪动沉重的脚步走到西里斯身边，蹲下身，顺从地仰起头，让自己的高度和西里斯的视线平行。

年长的男巫将手臂抬起来，他的手指伸到哈利的下巴上，轻轻地搔了两下。另一只手则敲击了三次桌面。

“回卧室，”西里斯指示道。他的声音轻柔，但是语调冷硬，不容置喙：“脱光所有衣服，换上你应该穿的出来。”

*

他跪在西里斯的面前，小心翼翼地将头挨在他的大腿上。感觉到西里斯的肌肉隔着一层睡裤紧绷着，犹如岩石一般坚硬。

卧室里的地毯柔软，温暖。这是在他们第一次进行过那个游戏之后西里斯就体贴地布置好的。当时哈利还以为他不曾注意过他红肿的膝盖。然而后来他明白，那时候西里斯并不是没注意到，而是刻意忽视了他。因为看到他为他而产生的肉体上的伤害会令他倍感兴奋。

墙壁上，时钟滴滴答答地轻声走着。哈利的耳朵捕捉到滴答声，他无声地计算时间，眨动眼睛，看着距离他近在咫尺的，隐藏在西里斯双腿间的阴茎已经在睡裤下撑起了一个隆起。

他舔了舔嘴唇，尝试着伸出手，让手指沿着他老二的形状游走。直到他看到西里斯胯间的颜色加深。曾经无数次进入他身体里的形状让他感到自己胯下无所遮挡的那根阴茎也在突突地跳动着。哈利下意识地绞紧了屁股，他已经忍不住开始回想起被西里斯操的感觉了。

那种感觉，被他压在身下，脑袋被固定在那双强壮的手臂之间。大名鼎鼎的活下来的男孩在他教父的床上一次又一次地发出淫荡的尖叫，为西里斯推进他身体里的每一寸抽搐着喘息，啜泣，仿佛那种热度和硬度足以将他捣毁烫伤。西里斯的脸贴着他的肩胛，他每一口潮热的呼吸都烙印在他的肩膀上，折断那双蝴蝶一样形状的轻薄的肩胛骨的翅膀。

他在这种时候才能够体会到他教父的身体到底有多么强壮。他也是一个年轻的成年男人，但是每每只能在西里斯的压制下动弹不得；只能在他的节奏和频率里沉浮尖叫。如果不是哈利享受这个，他认为自己早该在这种压迫下窒息了。

当西里斯失控地释放自己，他的双手会紧紧地抓着哈利的肩膀和屁股，他猛烈地捅操着他，让他感觉自己要被撕裂，又像是要被捣毁。简直让他无所适从，不知道哪一种死法会更快到来。

即使如此，哈利仍然沉迷其中，甘之如饴。当他躺在西里斯的身下，那双细长紧实的大腿自动地对他身上年长的男人张开。他像一个廉价妓女一样袒露自己的身体，手指自发地寻找到乳头，阴茎，臀肉，所有能够捕获西里斯的双眼引起他注意力的地方。他会含吮着自己的手指拨弄胸口肿胀的乳粒，腰摆动着，臀肉在床单上不停摩擦。在西里斯的粗喘和低声辱骂他荡妇的声音里痛苦羞耻，而又欢愉浪荡的迎合。

此刻，哈利胆大妄为地抬起头，绿色的双眼直视着西里斯的眼睛。他轻轻用鼻尖顶了顶西里斯的阴茎，西里斯低下头看他，那双低垂下来的灰眼睛里仍然看不出什么情绪。但是年长者的手指来到了他的脸上。他轻柔地抚摸哈利棱角分明的下颌，哑声问道：“你想吃这个吗，哈利？”

他点头，同时更加大胆——哈利灵巧地将西里斯的老二从睡裤里释放出来，用那双带着薄茧的，总是捏着魔杖或者扫帚柄的手。当那根散发着热度的厚重阴茎来到他面前时，他几乎是迫不及待地用嘴唇触碰它。然后含住，吸吮。哈利的舌头灵巧地勾勒着西里斯上翘的龟头，他对他的形状熟稔于心，舌尖划过表面的裂缝，带出一抹咸味的液体。

他非常喜欢感受这个，甚至喜欢到了爱的地步。当他在西里斯的命令威压下被迫跪在他的面前，全身赤裸地吸吮他的阴茎时，哈利觉得他可以将所有烦心事都抛在脑后。此时此刻，他属于西里斯一个人。他是他的所有物，他的附属，也是他的爱人，他最重要的一部分。他不必去思考比取悦西里斯以外更多的事情。他所需要做的全部就只剩下关心应该如何讨好这根无数次令他哭泣尖叫的阴茎。

哈利着迷地吸吮着西里斯的阴茎。仿佛他的意识里就只剩下那根将他的嘴巴全部充满的肉棒，他能感觉到西里斯在他的嘴里变得越来越硬，当他卖力地想要西里斯释放的时候，一只手放在了他的后脑上。

哈利的动作一滞，紧跟着，他感觉到西里斯的手轻轻地将他的脑袋推开。

“我可没说今天你能这么容易就得到奖励。”西里斯干哑地说。他用一只手捧起哈利的下颌，在对方茫然无措的神情中，年长的男巫露出一个微笑。他用另一只手拍了拍哈利的脸，叫道：“婊子。”

这个称呼令他的胯下发紧。哈利咬着嘴唇，他感觉到如果西里斯再这样来一次，他就会直接射出来了。

然而现在他也离高潮不远。在西里斯推开了他的脑袋后，他按照他的命令走到一旁的床头柜边上，弯下腰，将自己的上身压在柜台上，同时臀部自觉地高高翘起，将后穴暴露在他的面前。

虽然他无法看到，但是哈利能够感受到，西里斯炙热的目光正盯着他裸露出来的皮肤看。他走近了一些，发出衣料的摩擦声。

下一秒，他感觉到西里斯手指上的茧划过他那些不见天日的奶油色的滑腻皮肤，划过他紧绷的阴茎和双球，来到隐藏在臀肉间。他绕着那一圈本应该紧绷的环状肌肉打转，事实上他现在却并没有他平时那儿应有的那么紧。哈利知道自己的后穴前几天被他过度扩张过，直到现在还不能完全合上。贪婪的嘴在西里斯将手指伸进来的一瞬间就紧紧地裹住了他，但是里面略微松弛的甬道并没有那么抗拒，只是欲推还迎地接纳着他的进入。

西里斯的另一只手放在他的背上。

“我之前和你说过上班的时候应该戴着什么，哈利。”他轻声说，加了一根手指，在哈利的肉穴里探索着，不断抚摸向深处，似乎在寻找什么东西：“但是很明显你没把我的命令当一回事。”

哈利很明白他在寻找什么，他猛地倒抽了一口气，似乎没想到自己会在这种时候被西里斯发现。

“那—那个东西会在我坐在扫帚上的时候震动，”哈利结结巴巴地说：“我不能—我如果戴着它会耽误我今天的任务，西里斯，我—”

“你该叫我什么？”西里斯忽然停下了所有动作，声音促狭地问。

哈利的脑袋因为他这突然的停顿出现了一霎那的空白。他微张着嘴，像一条缺水的鱼一样大口地喘着气。但是哈利没有沉默太久，他知道西里斯不喜欢等待，一个称呼从他的喉咙里滑出：“教父？”他试探性地说。

即使他后脑上没有长眼睛，哈利也能感觉到，西里斯对他的这个答案不太满意。他将手从哈利的后穴里抽了出来，将手指在他的臀肉上用力地擦了几下。哈利一阵颤抖，他知道这是西里斯发怒的前兆。

“西里斯，”他祈求地说，“爸爸。”

这个称呼让站在他身后的男人僵硬了一下。西里斯的手掌扣住他的后颈，他的手滑到哈利的喉咙，然后用食指顶起他的下巴，让他的颈椎弯起，头自发地向后仰。

“爸爸？——你会让詹姆操你吗，哈利？”西里斯弯下腰，他的嘴唇贴着哈利的耳朵，喘息湿热，犹如暴雨将来时沉重的气息：“你需要的到底是什么？一个支配你的人？还是一个能代替你父亲角色的人？”

哈利猛地摇头。他颤抖着，感觉到西里斯放开了他的脖颈，手沿着皮肤向下抚摸，来到他的胸前。他修整整齐的指甲抠挖着他已经因为快感硬挺起来的乳头，哈利感觉到有一阵电流戳中了他敏感的神经，他在西里斯将他的乳头捏住的时候下流而自发地摆动着腰，用带着哽咽的声音叫道：“对不起，主人。”

这个称呼出口的瞬间让他觉得自己仿佛被拉扯着跌入深渊里。他在无限地下降，在不见底的黑暗中跌落。而西里斯站在他的上方，他抱着双臂关切地看着正在堕落的哈利，如同那颗夏季夜空里的天狼星一样熠熠发光。

他试图向上伸出双手去够到站在黑暗边缘的西里斯，但是他们之间的距离太远了，被伸手不见五指的黑暗阻断，如隔天堑。

直到另一阵疼痛将哈利的意识从深渊中唤回，他啜泣着，转过头去看站在他身后的西里斯。他年长的教父，兼情人对他露出一个假笑。他松开了自己刚刚残忍地捏住哈利根部，弄疼他，阻止他释放的手，向后退了几步。

“趴在床上，”他用漫不经心的声音说，同时，西里斯掏出他裤子口袋里的魔杖。他挥动手臂，在空中一划：“既然你也知道你今天犯了三次错。”

 

*

当第一下重击落在他屁股上的时候，哈利攥紧了拳头。

他不晓得还有什么能比这个更痛。哪怕是曾经经历过的钻心剜骨也没有令他这样的想要尖叫。

西里斯的藤条落在他的屁股上，重重地击打，迅速地抽起，带起一长条细长而火辣的疼痛。仿佛他的屁股上被烙印上了一条火蛇。最初是冰冷的鞭子表面抽过软嫩臀肉时的冰冷，随即就是火辣辣的痛楚。冰火交织的夹击令他感到痛苦简直翻了倍。

第二鞭，他一下子咬紧了嘴唇。哈利听到自己开始止不住的发出呜咽声。他是故意的，西里斯没有完全选择和刚刚一样的地方抽他，但是那道鞭痕交织着前面一道，两道痕迹交叠在一起的地方就像有一把火在烧，让他感觉到自己的屁股好像快被他抽烂了。

第三鞭。在鞭子落下的一瞬间，哈利就尖叫出声。他猛地抓住床单，身体一抽，像一条紧绷到极限的细线。西里斯注意到了他的异常，他用一只手爱抚着哈利因为疼痛冷汗涔涔的脊背，不停地抚顺着他紧绷着颤抖的肌肉，催促他平静下来。

“自己数着，哈利。”还没等他完全放松，哈利就又打了一个哆嗦。西里斯在他耳边说的话几乎让他发狂，他差一点就要忍不住拱起身体反抗他了。在这种剧痛下还要意识清楚地数着自己受了几鞭才不是他妈人做的事。

然而西里斯的下一句话抑制了他所有本能地想要抗拒的反应：“否则我们就玩上周的那个游戏。我看你对大脚板似乎很有兴趣。”他赤裸裸地威胁道。

血液里沸腾的冲动在一瞬间结了冰。哈利的脸压在床单上，他咬牙切齿地骂道：“王八蛋。”

又一鞭。这次他一定是故意的，因为正好抽在哈利刚刚受伤的皮肤上。“你叫我什么？”

哈利因为疼痛尖叫，他汗涔涔地将拳头放进嘴里，试图咬住自己的指关节让自己的下一声不再叫的那么像一个被操坏了的女人：“对不起，主人。”他气若游丝地说，“好疼。你要把我弄坏了，西里斯。”

“你可以从这一鞭继续数下去，只要你记得我之前抽了你几下。”西里斯宽容地说：“十下，我就停止。”他的手温柔地揉捏着他另一侧没有被抽打过的臀肉：“你能做到吗？哈利？”

他发不出尖叫以外的声音。哈利用头顶着床单，艰难地点了点头。

“五。”

“六。”

……

“十。”

最后一个词语离开他的嘴唇，哈利感觉到自己几乎虚脱。他感觉到西里斯按在他肩胛上的手掌松开了，然后一声轻响，是魔杖落地的声音。紧跟着，他听到衣料摩擦时发出的声响，西里斯也爬到了床上。他骑在哈利的身上，双手捏着他的胯部，将他的臀向上提，直到贴在他散发着热度的老二上。

哈利发出一声呻吟。他现在很疼，的确很疼。几乎要了命一样的疼。而且造成这一切的罪魁祸首看起来还不打算帮他舒缓疼痛，这意味着他不想修补好他，也意味着接下来的一段时间里哈利可能都要带着一个被鞭打得可怜兮兮的红肿屁股处理一切工作和生活上的琐事。

他感觉到自己的眼眶滚烫，泪水正在眼睛里打转。哈利不知道这是因为疼痛还是被西里斯鞭打带来的委屈。

在他的身后，西里斯用手掌轻轻地碰了碰他红肿的臀肉，那双灰色的眼睛里的光变得深沉阴暗。他注视着苍白的皮肤上浮现出来的艳丽红色，被他鞭笞过的皮肤滚烫，薄到发亮。更别说在他被鞭打的时候——哈利自己意识不到，却能够完全落在他眼睛里的，他像一只淫荡的发情母猫一样挣扎着想要逃掉他即将落下的下一鞭的媚态。他止不住地扭动身体，却还是在他的疼痛落下时发出低泣的尖叫。显得无助而且脆弱的可怜。

哈利无法理解西里斯有多爱这个，他不知道展现在他面前的这一幕有多么摄人心魄。就像西里斯大概也无法理解，为什么哈利虽然总是在被惩罚的时候哭泣求饶，呻吟着尖叫着疼痛，却还是会在他鞭打他的时候双球紧绷，甚至阴茎不被触碰就直接被打得射出来。

然而，当哈利感觉到西里斯充满热度的阴茎顶着他松弛的穴口的那一侧，他却仍然自发地强迫自己的肌肉松懈。像是一种本能，他在感觉到充满侵略性的气息想要捕获占据他的一刹那让自己变得放松下来。像只期待交媾的雌兽一样雌伏在他的身下，高高地翘起屁股，腰淫荡的摆动着，催促着紧贴上西里斯的胯。

今天，他期待这个已经太久太久了。在感受着西里斯的阴茎推开他保护的屏障，进入他紧绷的身体时，哈利忍不住舔着嘴唇想道。

而且西里斯的表现也令他满意。不枉费他在昨天晚上的时候禁止罗恩和赫敏等人将他要出任务的消息透露给西里斯，也不枉费他在早上起床洗澡的时候特意将那由西里斯亲手放进去，又已经折磨了他一整天的肛塞和跳蛋从自己的后穴里拿了出去。

他的眼里流露出一丝得逞的戏谑。当西里斯完全地进入他，占据他，充满他，拥有他的时候，哈利弓起身体，自发地发出不知羞耻的呻吟声。他感觉到他颤动着的炙热的长度擦过他的内壁，头部顶上了最深处，然而他能感觉到——他甚至还没有完全进入。

梅林啊，任何东西都代替不了这一刻。他被西里斯翻转过身体，在他的身下淫荡地大张开双腿，邀请似的希望他能够插的更深—更深，永无止境地占有他，侵入他，为他带来疼痛，带来欢愉，让他心甘情愿地溺死在那片永远注视着他的灰色的海洋般的目光里。

当他最终在他的体内释放出来的时候，哈利的手拉扯着西里斯垂到眼前的黑色卷发。他向上弓起身体，在他的拥有者将种子洒进他深处的时候发出一声被推上了巅峰的尖叫。

他的双手紧紧地抓着西里斯的肩膀，双腿缠绕着他的腰。

哈利粗喘着，像一根攀附墙壁的藤蔓一样死死地抱住西里斯，嘴贴着他的脸颊，一遍又一遍地呼出热气，高潮时的后穴贪婪地紧紧绞住了年长者的阴茎，张开，然后迅速收缩，将西里斯喷溅出来的精液全都吞进了肚子里，一滴也没有流出来。

当他们精疲力尽地躺在床上时，哈利仍然抱着西里斯的肩膀。他感觉到西里斯还留在他里面，刚刚剧烈的体力消耗让他有些眼冒金星。但是他仍然气喘吁吁地，主动凑上前去吻他的教父带汗的眉骨和鼻梁。他拨开西里斯额前汗湿的黑发，脱力地将头靠在他的肩膀上。

有一段时间，他们谁也没有说话，而是静静地享受着给彼此带来的高潮后的余韵。

“下一次，”哈利翻了个身，他轻声打破了沉默，将嘴唇贴上了西里斯的唇，忍不住弯了起来，带着藏也藏不住的笑意。他的手在拥着自己的男人结实的肌肉上画圈，同时哑声呢喃着：“你要为了什么理由惩罚我，西里斯？”他舔了舔嘴唇：“我有点儿迫不及待了。”

西里斯盯着他的脸看，他的胸膛缓慢起伏着，似乎仍然有些呼吸困难。然而在他怀里拥着的男孩赤裸而热烈的渴求目光里，很快，他也笑了。西里斯的手抚过哈利仍然因为疼痛红肿不已的臀，他在哈利的小声惊呼里翻过身，迅速地又一次将他压在身下，嘴唇压着他的情人发红的耳朵，低哑地笑着说：“不知好歹。”

END


End file.
